


Tell Me That You Wanna Go

by Starkurt



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkurt/pseuds/Starkurt
Summary: Frozen 2 moment divergent, where Kristoff and Anna got a little closer in the sled during their travel to follow the mysterious voice.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Tell Me That You Wanna Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second smut fic ever and I'm VIBING, but it's also entirely unedited, so godspeed.

“So,” Anna said, scooching herself closer to Kristoff as she fluttered her eyelashes. “What do you want to do?”

Kristoff turned his head, raising an eyebrow as a flirtatious smirk broke on his face. Anna continued to bat her eyelashes at him, pressing her side against his. He had to admit, it would be perfect-- the calm that had fallen over the group as Elsa and Olaf dozed in the back, the gorgeous scenery, the romantic throwback to when they’d first met, the emotional burst of love he and Anna both had been feeling the last few days. This was the moment he had been trying desperately to clutch.

Leaning back, he let the reins on Sven drop. “I can think of something. Sven? Keep us steady?” he asked, and was quickly met with a nod from his companion as his trot slowed ever so slightly. Kristoff reached into his vest, searching for the tiny box he had stashed away in a hidden pocket. As his fingers found the wood, he opened his mouth to start the speech he had practiced time and time again.

“Anna, d--” his start was cut short instantly as Anna’s slips met his. His eyes widened in surprise, and his hand lost grip of the ring box, dropping it back into his vest. It was a short kiss, and as Anna pulled away slowly, Kristoff could feel his words slipping from his mind.

“Me?” she asked, raising a hand to lay softly on his chest. Kristoff could feel his mind fumbling, his nerves about the proposal quickly returning, which he knew was not good news.

Swallowing nervously, Kristoff smiled, his hand still inside his clothes. “You,” he started again, returning for the pocket. As he did, Anna let her hand trail slowly down his chest, her fingers pressing enough into the leather of his vest that he could feel them through the layers. His hand stilled again as his nerves continued to flare, now worsened by how close Anna suddenly was to him.

“What about me?” Anna said, her eyes locked on his as she began to slide her hand back up his chest. Her tone was still flirty, but curiosity sparkled in her bright blue eyes. Kristoff suddenly completely forgot absolutely everything he had prepared tediously over the last few months, watching the words almost literally blow away from inside his head. The light touch of Anna’s hand was distracting enough, but her seeming to lean in closer with every passing moment, her lips parted slightly, the way her face was practically glowing-- 

Kristoff sighed, pulling his hand once again from his vest, this time empty. He instead reached out, cupping Anna’s cheek. She gently pressed her face into it giving him a small heart-stopping smile. Anything Kristoff could have said he was sure passed over his face in that moment, as Anna’s gaze softened in return. He let his hand slip to the back of her neck, his thumb brushing along her cheek as it moved, and leaned back in for another kiss.

It didn’t take long for Anna to deepen the kiss, her mouth parting to allow them to be a bit more bold. The hand she had on his chest slid up to his shoulders, then wrapped her arm around the back of his neck as she pressed closer. Kristoff dropped his hand to her waist, encouraging the closeness, which only brought Anna in more. In one movement, Anna pulled her body up and over, slinging a leg over both of his as she moved to his lap. 

Kristoff pulled away, shocked by the forwardness of her movement. “Oh,” he managed to get out, Anna slinging her other arm behind his shoulder as she shifted to adjust her dress from where it had caught awkwardly on his legs.

“Well, you have quite a way with words today,” she teased, settling into his lap. Kristoff scoffed, bringing both hands to lightly hold her hips. His thumbs rubbed circles into her dress, and he couldn’t help but watch as the garment hiked up as she straddled him.

“You know me, Mr. Good Speak.”

Anna giggled, clutching her arms behind his neck. “I think you’re Mr. Better at a lot more things.”

“Oh?” Kristoff repeated, earning another small giggle from Anna. He felt his heart flutter at the noise.

“Mmhm,” she nodded, her hooked arms pulling his shoulders forward. Smiling into another kiss, their mouths parted once more, and their tongues rolled together lazily. Kristoff’s palms rubbed along her hips, encouraging her. Anna quickly took the hint, and deepened their kiss, her hips rolling slightly as she breathed out a small moan. That sent any chance of Kristoff turning this back into his initial plan spiraling, and his hands slipped south, ducking under her cape and cupping Anna’s ass lightly.

This was nothing they weren’t familiar with. After Kristoff had made the move into the castle, it had only been a few months before the two of them had begun to explore their emotions more physically. They had taken things slow at first, but as their love and respect for each  
other grew, and as they both adjusted to a life of being truly wanted, the “want” of it all struck with fervor--one that had seemingly yet to fade over the last year and a half.

However, this was new. They had never been shy with their affection or touches, but to so blatantly be doing this as their family surrounded them? Kristoff could feel the heat of embarrassment blush across his face, yet a jolt of adrenaline and lust shot through him with every slip of tongue. Admittedly, they were pushing it. But with Anna shifting in his lap, and his own hands assisting in her own excitement, the butterflies were overcome with absolute need.

The grip on her ass tightening, Kristoff continued to encourage her movement, which lead to him feeling Anna’s lips smile around his own. Her arms detangled from behind his shoulders, and instead she pulled them back, her hands first resting on his broad shoulders before letting one slowly fall, tracing down his chest, down his stomach, and pausing to grip his belt. She then pulled herself forward, allowing herself to roll her hips completely into his lap. The sudden, more direct pressure caused his arousal to heighten, and he felt as his cock slowly began to take interest. This only furthered the blush across his cheeks, but as he pulled away from their kiss for a breath, Anna’s wide eyes were made bluer by the equally as red face she was sporting.

Their mouths could only part for a moment before they were drawn back in. It was Kristoff’s turn to let out a small moan as Anna softly ground against him. He pulled a single hand away, letting it graze along Anna’s hips in a tease before finding it’s way to the bottom hem of her dress. His fingers lingered for a moment before slipping his hand below the dark fabric, pushing it up slightly and finding his way up to her breast, cupping it through the soft cotton.

Anna’s kisses became a bit breathier, her hand that lay on his belt finding it’s way down as well. Rolling her wrist, she slipped her palm between them, cupping Kristoff’s waking erection between her own body. She hummed softly into their kiss, pulling her knees forward so she could sit up slightly, giving herself more range of motion.

Kristoff rolled his own hips up, matching hers as she began to palm his cock through his pants. He could see stars starting to spin behind his closed eyes, and his cheeks burned with guilty shame as they continued to pull each other close. He continued to play with her breast for a few more moments, his thumb rubbing circles along her covered nipple, before dropping his hand, finding it’s place overtop Anna’s own. He turned his hand over and let it slip between their hips, dragging his fingers across Anna’s leggings, drawing them towards her heat.

Anna’s shoulder dropped has his fingers grazed across her crotch, and he could hear his heart racing in his ears as she pressed into his fingers, letting out a gasp just as Kristoff could feel the smallest of give through the thick fabric. Her knees tightened around his legs, and the pressure against his cock increased as she pressed her palm harder against him. Their hands both worked slowly between them, the only noise coming from the soft tap of Sven’s gait, and the faintest of moans shared between them.

It took every ounce of will power Kristoff had to not throw caution to the wind, and simply push Anna down onto the bench of the sled, tearing off every stupidly unnecessary layer she had on. Instead, he continued to rub his fingers in slow, rough circles, eliciting a full body shiver from Anna.

Their kisses grew sloppier, and eventually Kristoff took to sucking on Anna’s lower lip, then pulling it softly between his teeth. Anna’s head rolled back slightly, letting Kristoff’s gentle bite tug as she breathed out another delictible moan.

Suddenly, there was a shift from the back of the sled. Both their eyes shot open, their lingering shame keeping them aware of their surroundings, and the hands between bodies were pulled as Kristoff quickly guided Anna’s body back to beside him. The weight lost left Kristoff feeling cold, but his flushed face, arousal, and panic quickly set his body on fire. Anna gasped has she all but slammed back to the bench, her hair and clothes still settling as a voice spoke behind them.

“Wait, I can hear the voice,” Elsa said, her voice slightly groggy from her rest.

Anna and Kristoff remained tense, staring straight ahead as Sven’s ears perked up. The reindeer turned his head to glance at the queen, but instead did a double take as he landed his gaze upon the couple. Kristoff furrowed his brows, making a face at his friend, as Anna threw her head into her hands.

“W-we should be around the pass soon,” Kristoff offered, reaching to grab for Sven’s reins once more. From beside him, he could see Anna’s peeking out from behind her fingers at him, her face the brightest red he’s ever seen. He wondered if his was just as dramatic, his cheeks burning.

After a few silent moments, he could hear Elsa pull herself up to sit. He let out a shaky breath, and felt Anna shake with a silent laugh next to him, still hiding behind her hands as her head fell to rest against his shoulder.

If his recent track record meant anything, at least they would have another opportunity to be alone soon-- and hopefully, the ring would part from his body before his vest.


End file.
